


The glitch in the timeline

by Blazen



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate (2019)
Genre: Sarah is Green Lantern, You are welcome, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/pseuds/Blazen
Summary: “Sarah Connor, you have the ability to overcome great fear. You have been chosen.”They say life flashes before your eyes as you are dying, but apparently Sarah didn't even deserve that much. Instead, she is hallucinating some fantasy bullshit as she's plummeting to her death.Or Sarah gets a Green Lantern ring.
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The glitch in the timeline

It's a complete chaos inside the falling plane. Crates flying around, terminators fighting, people trying not to die and/or to protect Dani, the future savior of humanity.

Sarah just manages to shoot the straps holding the Humvee when something else breaks off the plane and the resulting jerk makes her lose her grip as inertia throws her body outside. No 'friendly' terminator to catch her this time. The last thing she sees are the terrified eyes of the girl who seems to be trying to climb out of the vehicle and follow Sarah. Then there's only darkness and wind around her.

She has three parachute jumps to her name, way back when she was on the run with John and would date any asshole who could teach her something useful. That particular relationship didn't last very long, but he had ties in his country's military forces and she spent a few days training with them.

Despite the decades that passed since that time she still remembers the basics. Sarah spreads her arms and bends her legs a little, and with a groan swallowed by the wind turns around. She has to shut her eyes, but she catches a glimpse of the ground, far far below.

To her immense surprise, Sarah doesn't want to die, not right now. It's not just frustration of unfinished job (two unfinished jobs) that keeps her tied to this world. It's Dani too, and even Grace. In just a couple of days she got attached, something that she didn't allow to happen for the last twenty years. Now she will die and they'll probably die too. Sarah screams into the void until her throat hurt as much as the rest of her.

It's not like there's anything after death, no white clouded heaven where John is waiting for her.

It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds since she started to fall, but it already feels like eternity. Human mind has a strange sense of time, not like any clock, not like a terminator. Sarah's time was about to end, the long hand mercilessly ticking off her last seconds, but for some reason she starts making plans for Dani's future, making a list of tasks and things that could help train the girl that Sarah is not ready to lose yet.

Suddenly there's a pressure on her finger and a greenish light penetrates her eyelids. And then there's a voice in her head, nothing like her own thoughts.

“Sarah Connor, you have the ability to overcome great fear. You have been chosen.”

They say life flashes before your eyes as you are dying, but apparently Sarah didn't even deserve that much. Instead, she is hallucinating some fantasy bullshit as she's plummeting to her death.

She doesn't open her eyes and goes back to her list until her body crashes through the water barely slowing down before it leaves a small crater in the rocky riverbed. It takes Sarah a minute to understand that she's not dead, the dull ache in her joints and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth serving as proof.

Then she spends another five minutes in shock, staring at the murky water around her, barely visible through the shimmering green veil. She lifts her arms and legs (yeah, mostly in working order) and confirms that they are clad in the same green light as her face. The only possible source is a strange ring that somehow appeared on her finger. Sarah has never seen any quite like that one before.

That's when the adrenaline hits her, because no matter what madness is happening, Dani could still be alive too.

Sarah sits. The lack of effort required to do it contrasting sharply with the tons of water surrounding her. She starts a new list for herself, making her mind work though its shocked state.

First item, get out of the water. Immediately, she pushes with her legs and starts swimming out of the hole her body made and in what she's certain is the right direction to the surface.

Just as Sarah's head breaks through the water, the green shield seems to disappear and she eagerly gulps in fresh air, moving her arms and legs to keep herself floating and ignoring her now soaked clothes.

Second item, find Dani. It only takes a few moments to notice the reddish glow about a mile ahead, more than likely marking the crash site. How haven't she heard the plane falling? Doesn't matter now, she has to get there and start searching for the girls.

Sarah starts to swim, but she's too slow, frustration and fear rising inside of her. She can't be too late, not again, not this time!

Which is when the green light comes back, covering her body from head to toe, and somehow speeding her up until she's gliding above the water without the need to move her limbs at all. It is crazy, absolutely crazy, but Sarah feels in control, effortlessly following every turn and bend of the river. 

There's a dam ahead and it's on fire. So is the water before it, which has to be caused by the fuel spilled when the plane impacted the river. The need to find Dani becomes more urgent and Sarah's eyes frantically search for any sight of the Humvee.

Suddenly her vision blurs and she starts to see the outlines of bodies and the bulk of the vehicle stuck on the rocks below the water. She knows without doubt that the bodies belong to Dani, Grace and the two machines. It takes her less than a second to take stock of the situation. John's killer is not moving, stuck under the Humvee. Dani is thankfully inside, holding a gun, her arms jerking from side to side as she tries to target Rev-9. And the latter, both the exoskeleton and the liquid part, is fighting Grace on top of the car. At this point it's less of a fight and more of a slow kind of slaughter, the soldier's blood spreading around them, her movements sluggish and weak.

There's no time. Quite literally, time ceases to exist for Sarah. Her gaze is still focused on the fighters who now seem to be almost still, while she's the only one to move, diving into the water and closing the distance until she's right in front of them.

Doing what first comes to mind, Sarah clutches at the terminator's body and forces them both to rise up, until they break free of the river. Her inner clock is ticking again, and the machine starts to struggle. But the force field around Sarah is too strong and the ring on her finger is pulsing with power. Even gravity is not a challenge as they soar through the air further and further away from the crash site.

However, Rev-9 is nothing if not persistent. Even trapped it's not helpless which it proves by simply abandoning the exoskeleton at her mercy, while the liquid part escapes and starts falling to the ground below.

Swearing, Sarah sharply stops, takes the robot by its arm and swings, throwing it away with such force that she loses the sight of it. Then she quickly makes a decision and turns back to the dam.

When she lands on the riverbank, T-800 is there staring at her in his usual detached way, half of his face and one of his hands gone. Dani's gaze on the other hand is absolutely shocked. The girl is wet and scratched, but the most urgent problem is the other figure she's holding. Grace's unconscious and extremely pale, soaked in blood. Sarah kneels, ignoring Dani's gasp, and touches the blonde's forehead with her palm, still enveloped by the force field. Right away, she knows Grace's heart rate, the power level of her energy core, the amount of blood still left in her body and the approximate time she has until her brain cells start dying en masse.

“We have to move,” is the first thing Sarah says.

“Dios mío!” Dani finally finds her voice. “How? What happened to you? What is this light?”

“Where is the terminator?” T-800, as expected, asks the more urgent question.

Sarah quickly scans the surroundings. “It's still more than a mile away. Liquid metal that is. The other one is further. We need to not be here when they catch up.”

Despite the fact that it's only been a few minutes since she got the Ring, it already seems like a part of her. Deep inside, Sarah is still in shock and certainly not at acceptance stage, but falling apart is out of question. Not when Grace is dying. Not when Dani is still in immediate danger.

And so she opens her mind further and knows what to do. She gently lifts Grace and lets the green light envelop her, the soldier's body resting in her arms. Microscopic tendrils move inside, covering the major blood vessels. Not a solution, just a way to buy a little more time.

“Stand as close to me as possible,” she orders and after a shared glance, both Dani and the robot comply. The shield construct surrounds their bodies too, supporting them as easily as Sarah. Then they take off and fly away, leaving the burning dam and the enemy behind.


End file.
